


Grey Eyes and Salty Kisses

by fob_lvr8



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fob_lvr8/pseuds/fob_lvr8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While taking a shower, Percy reflects on his and Annabeth's latest romantic adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Eyes and Salty Kisses

Percy wasn’t sure how long he’d been standing in the shower now. His thoughts were still on Annabeth and their date earlier. He’d taken her down to the beach for a picnic. He’d arranged specifically for the dolphins in the area to show up and tote Annabeth around playfully. She seemed to have somewhat of a fascination with the creatures. He guessed it was because of something she had read about in one of her books. Supposedly, dolphins weren’t so far off from humans in the intelligence department, even if they were a little less subtle than humans. Percy laughed to himself remembering what one of them had said in his mind about Percy being the king of courtship.  


After swimming for a bit, they got out and dried off on the beach. Well Annabeth had, at least. Percy hadn’t wanted to ruin his carefully composed just-rolled-out-of-bed tousled hair that he worked so hard on that morning to impress her, so he stayed dry thanks to his special waterproofing magic. Then, they sat on the blanket he had packed, ate their food, and talked with each other for a while. He could still remember Annabeth’s stormy grey eyes regarding him thoughtfully out of her sun-kissed face.  


She said, “You know Seaweed Brain, for being a son of Poseidon, you’re not half bad at dates.”  


“You doubted me?” he asked.  


Annabeth didn’t say anything. She leaned over and kissed him, her lips soft and warm, and a little salty from being in the ocean.  


In the present, Percy sighed contentedly. He could spend his whole life just kissing Annabeth and never worrying about anything or anyone else. Slowly, his thoughts came back to what he was doing. He reached for the shampoo, thinking he should probably finish up and get out before one of the other campers came and harassed him about taking forever. He was just about to lather the shampoo in when he realized his hair was still dry. He’d forgotten to let the water make him wet.


End file.
